Torag
Torag (pronounced TORR-awg) is a stoic and serious god who values honor, planning, and well-made steel. He is an often distant deity, lending magical power to his clerics, but leaving his followers to make their own way through life, knowing that this will make them strong and determined. Dogma Torag condemns suicide, and the souls of his worshipers who take their own lives are condemned to Avernus, the first circle of Hell. Appearance Torag appears as a powerful and cunning dwarf, busy at his forge hammering out a weapon or shield. He is the consummate planner, with a contingency for nearly every situation. Art shows him as a stereotypical dwarf in intricate armor and carrying his warhammer Kaglemros (Dwarven for '"forger of many weapons"). Providence The Father of Creation sometimes sends messages that appear etched in stone to those he favors, while earthquakes are seen as the ultimate sign of his anger. Those who survive an earthquake are thought to be blessed. Servants Torag and his faithful hold creatures of the earth as mighty and holy, especially burrowing animals like badgers. Bats are loathed as abominations almost as much as the writhing spawn of Rovagug. His divine servitors are the chalkost, formed from perfect dwarven spirits, who spend eternity creating new arms and armor to defend the walls of Heaven. Church of Torag The ancient church of Torag can be found in all dwarven lands, and in many human ones, especially the harsh northern lands of the Ulfen people. Tradition is a focus for knights who follow Torag. Action, rather than ceremony, is what these knights crave. They can be counted on to protect their communities without hesitation. Clergy Nearly half of Torag's clerics are dwarves, and although many humans have taken up his call as well.6 Among dwarves, almost all of his priests are clerics, with maybe ten percent being paladins or other followers. Among his Ulfen, nearly all are clerics, and human paladins of Torag are essentially unheard of. Many of his followers are architects, artisans of all stripes, or military planners. He is also popular among guards and city watchmen, who pray to him for protection. As befits a deity so closely associated with the anvil and bellows, the vestments of Torag's clergy are a long, well-used smithing apron, and hammer. Rings of various sorts (whether worn on the hands, in the ear, or woven into the hair or beard) are also common, symbolizing friendship, debt, or allegiance. Some priests attach badges, rivets, or plates to their raiments that commemorate important life events such as the birth of a child, marriage, or their first forging of a complete set of plate mail. Temples and shrines Temples tend to be circular, built around a large central and fully-functional forge and satellite anvils used for even mundane tasks, for every act of smelting and smithing is considered a prayer to Torag. In outdoor settlements, the temple is usually built into the defensive wall, as this keeps the noise away from the other residences and makes it easier for the priests to monitor the defenses. Holy texts Torag's texts tend to be sturdily bound tomes, able to survive whatever hardships its owner may face. ; Hammer and Tongs: The Forging of Metal and Other Good Works : This tome is usually bound in metal with lacquered leather interior pages. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality favored by the god, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to them. Torag's favored animals include badgers, burrowing animals, cave-dwelling animals, and armadillos.